Venficus Per Vis Edited
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: "Oh Yeah. You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." said Obi-Wan "I haven't seen him in ten years, Master." Came Anakin's response. A Harry Potter/Starwars crossover. The Parings are as followed: Harry/Anakin and Padme/Obi-Wan warning Yaoi otherwise known as slash which is male loving male
1. Chapter 1

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry was running in the dark the torches leering down at him. Splosh, splosh, splosh went the water of the dungeon taking a quick peek behind him knowing the Aurors and Minster was probably at his tale he kept on moving however seeing a dark tall figure in front of him he skidded to a halt.

"Do you have it?" Asked the dark tall figure

Harry breathed a heavy sigh.

"Oh man thank heavens it's just you Severus I nearly freaked out then thought it was one of the Aurors"

"It's me Potter relax now do you have it we don't have much time." Severus said as he opened the door to his quarters

"Yes I have it right here however they probably now know its missing and will have sent more Aurors to come and collect it or worse Vampires." Harry said holding up a long gold chain

"That doesn't matter you will be long gone before then and not need to worry worst comes to worst I will give them hell for what they did to my godson if they do turn up." Severus stated as he walked over to the old rusty table that had a cauldron sitting on it and potion ingredients all in a line to the left of the cauldron and bottles to the right.

"I hope it doesn't come to that but if it does give them hell for me for Draco; he did not deserve that fate" Harry proclaimed handing Severus the gold chain

"I will don't you worry Potter. Draco was my world as well as yours he deserved nothing but the best." Said Severus as he picked up a tiny clear glass bottle that was filled with green ooze

"Don't tell me I have to drink that stuff it looks worse than the polyjuice potion from our second year." Harry said as he glared at the bottle

Severus smirked and had a glint in his eye as he swirled around the potion.

"Yes Potter you have to drink this and all of it as it is what will help you obtain your memories in whatever new world you land in. Now I will douse the time turner in this potion I just created which should allow you to jump through dimensions. I have no idea if it will succeed or where you will end up. Are you still willing to take this risk?" Severus asked with a concerned look on his face

"Anything is better than sitting here and worrying about whether they will kill me." Harry said as he stared at the potions master

"Okay then drink this now and hurry I can hear their foot prints storming down." Severus said as he handed Harry the green potion

Harry drank the potion and then turned the time turner meanwhile the Aurors were trying to bang down the door to the potions room. Severus stood in front of the 17-year-old boy to protect him from whatever fate was coming. The door bashed open as he got his wand read to do a spell.

"Good luck Potter, Draco would be proud of you no matter what." He said as he watched Harry dissolve into nothing

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey guy's I'm so sorry this took so long but here is the re-written version of Veneficus per Vis. This is now chapter one I hope that you enjoy this I know the other one was much too like the movie and so I am re-writing it hopefully better and much more enjoyable. Cheers Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was dark and cold nothing could be seen for miles away then there was a bright light and after that he saw a woman standing in front of him smiling down as she leant over to pick him up. Wait a minute. Pick him up. Harry looked down trying to remember what happened last thing he remembered was Severus standing in front of him guarding him as the Aurors tried to bash down the potions door. Well at least that gross green goo worked.

Ruwee looked at the young boy who was obviously wounded from that fall that he had; she turned to her husband Jobal and looked at him and then back at the boy. Kneeling down she picked up his head slowly and rested it on her lap.

"We will need to find out if he has any parents before you even think about adopting him my dear." Jobal said sighing as he knew his wife's look

Ruwee then lifted the boy up and brought him inside the house, her daughter Padme was jumping up and down trying to get a look at the young boy.

"Padme be a dear and go and get the cool ice pack that is in the freezer we need to get his temperature down the poor dear has a fever" Ruwee said to her daughter as she put harry on the couch that was in the living room.

"Yes mother." Said Padme as she ran to the kitchen quickly grabbing the ice pack she wasn't going to miss out on meeting this little boy who appeared out of nowhere as she was playing. Quickly handing her mother the ice pack she listened as her father was on the phone to someone.

"The Jedi council will look into it Yoda is coming to meet the boy. They will be here tomorrow morning meanwhile we are to take care of him." Jobal said as he watched his wife faun over the child

"I hope that he can stay here but I know if Yoda wants him elsewhere we will have to listen to him." Ruwee said patting the boy's hair as he breathed heavily "Shh… Shhh… you are safe little one."

"We should get some rest my dear you can sleep out here if you wish. Padme go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day I can feel it." Stated Jobal as he put his hand on his wife

"Okay father." Padme said as she rushed into the bathroom all excited about the idea of having a possible new little bother to dote on

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.


	3. Chapter 3

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Morning came too soon at the Naberrie house-hold and so Ruwee was up in the kitchen making breakfast for her family Padme would soon come racing down the stairs fetching the juice and young Harry who had grown since she last saw him fall out of the sky would be racing after his sister to try and steal her juice; it was a little game those two had since Harry had been allowed to stay at the house as her son. The two had grown since that blessed day and she was proud to call them as her children Padme would be off to start her training as a Senator and young Harry would be training to be a bodyguard which whilst was dangerous she knew it was the career her son wanted. Shaking her head she smiled as she saw Padme racing down the stairs.

"Mother hide me!" Padme said as she raced into the kitchen behind her mother whilst she was cooking

"Oh why should I do that?" Ruwee asked smiling at her middle daughter

"Padme!" Harry shouted from the top of the stairs soaking wet and covered in feathers as he raced down towards his sister

It had been three years since he had come to this new world and he had met some amazing people but none more so than those he considered family. The family that he had always wanted as a child in the magical world. He still retained memories from that time frame thanks to Severus's potion and gained new and amazing ones from this world.

He raced down the stairs shaking his wet hair all over the place as his sister had decided to wake him up dousing him with a bucket of water and then after that feathers so that he looked like a chicken.

"My, my, my. What is with the noise this morning children?" Jobal said as he stood behind his son

"Padme woke me up with feathers and water father look at me I look like a chicken." Harry said sulking turning towards his new father figure

"So I can see my son. Why don't you go and have a hot shower and wash up whilst I have a chat with your sister." Jobal said smiling down

"It was just a little prank father nothing too harmful." Padme said as she stood behind her mother worried that she now wouldn't be able to attend the academy

"Even so Padme it is your brother's first day at the academy as well and you need to understand that you both need to look presentable. Now go up to his room and apologize to your brother and then you both can have breakfast and I will take you to the academy." Jobal said feeling rather amused and upset at his daughter

"Yes father." Padme said as she raced back upstairs to her brother's room.

Upstairs Harry was getting dressed for the day with the clothes that his mother had laid out for him the night before. Hearing a knock on the door he scowled and walked over to open it standing there was Padme with a sorrow look on her face.

"I'm sorry I ruined you're morning Harry. I was just having some fun." Padme said looking down sadly

Harry smiled and looked up at his sister then hugged her knowing that he'd be just like his cousin Dudley if he'd make a big fuss out of something so small. He wasn't really mad at her and knew that she'd make a great Marauder had she been born in the Wizardry world.

"That's fine now let me get my shirt on and we can go down stairs and get breakfast I can smell it and it smells delicious and we won't be eating like this again for a while not till we graduate at the academy." Harry said smiling at his older sister.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.


	4. Chapter 4

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note:** I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter been busy trying to get stuff together for my best friends 21st but now that's done I should be free to write. I am however heading away for Christmas on the 27th of December but I will be back in the New Year for you to finish writing this story

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**~Last Time~**_  
Harry smiled and looked up at his sister then hugged her knowing that he'd be just like his cousin Dudley if he'd make a big fuss out of something so small. He wasn't really mad at her and knew that she'd make a great Marauder had she been born in the Wizardry world.

"That's fine now let me get my shirt on and we can go down stairs and get breakfast I can smell it and it smells delicious and we won't be eating like this again for a while not till we graduate at the academy." Harry said smiling at his older sister.

_**~Now~**_

The academy had a similar look to Hogwarts only it was more advanced and people could use technology in the castle. Its exterior walls were completely made out of brick and extremely sturdy; much like Hogwarts you could tell that the place had been around for a long time.

Harry was in awe and had a sad look on his face as the academy reminded him of home, well his home in magical world. He had long put the memories of Hogwarts behind him when he woke up in his new home but being here at the academy had just re-opened his wounds he had buried a long time ago.

"Shall we go find our room's little brother?" Padme asked as she looked down at Harry who was lost in thought

Harry looked up at Padme and nodded not being able to say anything and so the two headed across the green grass towards the entrance. An hour later after separating with Padme he managed to locate his room inside the massive castle which like Hogwarts had no maps whatsoever. Each room according to the receptionist had a lock code which insured their safety, the lock code was a four digit number which you would key into the door and should you get it wrong you would get a tiny electric shock. Both Padme and Harry had thought this was ridiculous to have such a system on your doors but apparently there had been that many break-ins that the academy wasn't going to risk it.

Keying in his code which he had already memorized thanks to his photographic memory he opened the door wondering if his room-mate would be there waiting. As he opened the door he noticed some things around the room there were two beds one of which was neatly made and the other which had books all over it both beds were located in the corners of the room one on the right and one on the left. There was a rectangular window which was opened to let fresh air in and right underneath the window was a desk that had a light and a computer sitting on there as well as an alarm clock and some flowers.

At the end of each bed was a chest of draws where they would obviously stack their clothes and whatever they wanted in there. There was also space for them to hang up posters on the walls or photographs. The bed to the left which had the books all over it had a poster of what looked to be the latest band up and a few pictures of some random women up there. The bed to the right which Harry had gathered to be his was neatly made and had bare walls as he had yet to place anything up there.

Putting his luggage down he sat on his bed and then started to unpack. Halfway sorting out his clothes he heard the door open and in came his room-mate who had a similar look to Ron's older brother William Weasley. Red hair tied up into a ponytail a scar on his face and several cuts all on his arms. Harry had to pinch himself to remind him that he was not back at Hogwarts and that this was not William Weasley

"Hi there you must be my new room-mate. Names Sertan looks as though you're on your way to unpacking. Rule number one don't touch my stuff it's mine, rule two no visitors in the room even if you meet someone do the dirty somewhere else last person that lived here gave them the code they stole a bunch of shit and took off had to replace everything and the final rule lights out at 10."

'Sertan was it? Name's Harry you have nothing to worry about I'm more than happy to stick to those rules only I'm going to have to add one. Hit on my sister and you will find half of your stuff hidden for all eternity."

"Not bad kid not bad… I think I'm gonna like having you as a room-mate." Sertan said smirking as he sat on his bed

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.


	5. Chapter 5

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note:** I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter been busy trying to get stuff together for my best friends 21st but now that's done I should be free to write. I am however heading away for Christmas on the 27th of December but I will be back in the New Year for you to finish writing this story

**IMPORTANT! Author Note Harry's Ages:** Harry meets Padme's Family at age 4 then at age 10 he starts at the Academy (Sertan is at least 14) Harry in this chapter is now 15 and is legal to drink. He Graduates at the age of 15 his birthday isn't that far off after graduation. In those months he ends up meeting Anakin for the first time as Phantom Menace takes place he ends up having his birthday on the day he meets Anakin and so he is 16 then. Come the next chapter Anakin is now 20 and Harry is 26. Please let me know if the numbers don't add up I'm not good with maths nor dates...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**~Last Time~**_

'Sertan was it? Name's Harry you have nothing to worry about I'm more than happy to stick to those rules only I'm going to have to add one. Hit on my sister and you will find half of your stuff hidden for all eternity."

"Not bad kid not bad… I think I'm gonna like having you as a roommate." Sertan said smirking as he sat on his bed

_**~Now~**_

Years past and Harry got used to being around Sertan. His quirky attitude reminded him so much of Draco and added to that he had William's looks. Two people who he had missed dearly. Sertan apparently also had a sister who was somewhere in the galaxy doing god knows what. At this current time the two were sitting down in the bar discussing past lovers. Harry had told him about his preferences and to his amazement Sertan didn't care in fact he enjoyed it as the two would occasionally use each other as a means of getting away from someone whom they didn't wish to date.

"So I told you of the two I dated are you ever going to tell me yours I mean come on a hot body like that you seriously can't have been alone for long…" Sertan said sipping his beer

"I never dated anyone. Honestly Sertan." Harry proclaimed as he blushed and hid behind his drink

"Yeah right man that blush has to mean something! Hey isn't that you're sister coming in?' Sertan asked as he pointed to Padme who was wondering in with her latest boyfriend "Let's ask her! She probably knows. Hey Padme! Over here!"

Padme who had wondered into the bar for some time with her boyfriend Rush Clovis had noticed Harry and Sertan in the corner waving to them and so she dragged Rush over towards them.

"Harry, Sertan enjoying your break I see…" She asked smiling at the two whilst pulling Rush to two available seats

"Padme my wonderful amazing friend… Whom I have known for a few years now… Please tell me has Harry ever had any boyfriends in the past as he isn't sharing with me and I have told him all mine…" Sertan said with a smirk

Padme laughed as Harry shook his head saying not to tell Sertan. The only boy Harry had connected to; was a kid next door to them but then again after Draco it was to be expected.

"There was no one other than our next door neighbour's kid but nothing came out of that then again I'm not surprised especially not after Draco. I never met him but I would have loved to meet the teen that stole my brother's heart." Padme wasn't sure if revealing Draco was a good idea but Sertan did ask

"Draco… Now there's an interesting name… Really Harry I told you all my secrets and yet I haven't ever heard this name pop up in any conversations…" Sertan said smirking at his best friend

Harry smiled slightly with a sad look on his face. He hadn't thought of Draco In a while but this whole conversation about partners had brought back happy memories. Well happy memories before disaster struck. Draco had died saving not only Harry but a whole bunch of first years from death eaters who had stormed the castle during the battle.

"Harry… Earth to Harry anyone in that noggin of yours?"

Shaking his head of his memories he turned to Sertan who was looking worried.

"I haven't spoken about Draco as it's a painful yet happy memory. Draco and I were together for two years he was so handsome and so arrogant at the same time his blonde locks drove me insane as did his smirk. He died a hero protecting me and several others." Harry said with a sad smile and a tear dropping out of his eye

"Damn man… I…. Shit…" Sertan had no words

Harry shook his head and smiled slightly whilst hugging Sertan.

"It's aright it was a long time ago." He said half smiling.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.


	6. Chapter 6

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note:** I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter but I was away since the 27th of December got back on the 12th and had to suffer jet lag and that lasted all week only just been able to get back to my normal routine. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I now need to go off and film Episode 4 of Frost's Vlog for Firefly's Faith Cosplay XD

* * *

_**~Last Time~**_

"I haven't spoken about Draco as it's a painful yet happy memory. Draco and I were together for two years he was so handsome and so arrogant at the same time his blonde locks drove me insane as did his smirk. He died a hero protecting me and several others." Harry said with a sad smile and a tear dropping out of his eye

"Damn man… I…. Shit…" Sertan had no words

Harry shook his head and smiled slightly whilst hugging Sertan.

"It's aright it was a long time ago." He said half smiling.

_**~Now~**_

**Chapter 6**

"Are you an angel?" A voice said

Harry looked around it had sounded like that little boy he had met on Tatooine but the kid should be far away from here wherever here was; he couldn't tell as it was complete darkness and so he couldn't see his surroundings.

"Are you an angel?" The voice asked again

"No I'm not." Harry replied back to complete darkness

"Harry… Harry… It's time to wake up little brother…"

That voice was now sounding a lot like Padme but why she was away in her safe house. Harry slowly opened his eyes blinking twice as they adjusted to the light and standing above him he saw his sister Padme.

"Padme? What are you doing here?" Harry croaked

"They decided to keep the two of us together I was attacked much like you so they figured it was safer for the two of us to be in the same house easier to keep track I guess." Padme replied

Harry sat up as he remembered the current events. Padme had been attacked whilst coming out of the Senate building as had Harry he took the worst of the blow though because the attacker had decided to hit the Senator where it hurt and that was him.

"What are we going to do now sis?" Harry asked Padme as he

"Chancellor Palpatine will be visiting us shortly in order to tell us what's happening so I suggest getting up and getting ready for the day." Proclaimed Padme as she headed out of his bedroom

It wasn't long until Harry was ready and sooner than he thought he was sitting down on a sofa talking to Chancellor Palpatine.

"Now I know this is hard for you both but I have enlisted more protection for the two of you." Chancellor Palpatine said whilst looking at the two siblings

"More protection we already have our guard Chancellor plus I'm a guard myself." Harry said frustrated at the thought of having more people get wounded for him

"I know I know but I thought this time round you'd like to see a few familiar faces." Chancellor Palpatine said as he took a sip of his tea

"Familiar faces?" Harry asked tilting his head

"Yes I have three guards coming to protect you. You know all of these three guards young Harry. I believe you are familiar with a young man named Sertan."

"Sertan? He is coming? I haven't seen him since he graduated! He was my best friend in the Academy." Harry said grinning

"Indeed now Padme, Harry I do believe you both are familiar with these last two guards." Stated Chancellor Palpatine

"We are?" Padme asked wondering who the next two guards would be

"You met the two at Tatooine a young Anakin Skywalker and an Obi-Wan Kenobi" Said Chancelor Palpatine as he stood up and stretched and headed for the door

"I guess we should get ready for our guests… Harry what are you doing?" Padme asked as she closed the door after Chancelor Palpatine left

"I'm going to bake a welcome back cake for Sertan! I'm damn glad he is coming I haven't seen him in ages…" Harry said whistling a tune whilst skipping to the kitchen.

Padme shook her head it was almost as if Harry had a crush on Sertan but then again that wouldn't surprise her due to the fact that they went to the academy together.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.


	7. Chapter 7

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title Means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note:** To the 'Wonderful' 'Fantastic' Lame and hurtful jerk who decided to be a 'Guest' Reviewer PLEASE NEXT TIME DO NOT READ THE STORY I SAID IT WAS SLASH AND YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT BLOODY WELL LIKE IT!

The person wrote this as a review:

_Guest chapter 1 . 14h ago_  
_Oh no! Another faggot fic! Fucking faggots! Fuck you!_

You are a Down Right Jerk! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI or 'faggots' as you put it BUT DO NOT SPAM MY STORY WITH HATE! To you Heads up I AM A LESBIAN AND PROUD! You are lucky I have such a hard skin that you just made me laugh at how ridiculous you seem!

And to All my other reviewers who are at least polite and helpful thank you so much for reviewing my story and for keeping my spirits up… You guys are amazing guys like that dude are stupid and aren't worth the effort but I did need to vent because I couldn't send a reply back to him. Anyway Thank you all for the help and the information as well as ideas I do hope to make this chapter a little longer than the last ones because Sertan and Anakin will both be in here which is going to be fun to write since the two will look at each other as rivals.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**~Last Time~**_  
"I guess we should get ready for our guests… Harry what are you doing?" Padme asked as she closed the door after Chancelor Palpatine left

"I'm going to bake a welcome back cake for Sertan! I'm damn glad he is coming I haven't seen him in ages…" Harry said whistling a tune whilst skipping to the kitchen.

Padme shook her head it was almost as if Harry had a crush on Sertan but then again that wouldn't surprise her due to the fact that they went to the academy together.

_**~Now~**_

Sertan grinned he hadn't seen young Harry since graduation and had wondered just how much he had changed. It was because of Harry that he was able to graduate and not get pushed back another year like he had many times before. Stepping into the lift he swung his katana around whistling a tune but then grabbed the door when he heard someone call out to him to wait and hold the lift. He wasn't sure of what to make of the two new comers; they were obviously Jedi with the way they were dressed and clearly had their lightsaber's showing.

"Going up to the Senator?" Sertan asked grinning at the two Jedi

Obi-Wan Kenobi who had gotten the notification that Padme needed protecting had grabbed his young padwan in haste and they headed off towards the Senator's latest hide-out. It took them two weeks to get there. As they entered the building they noticed that another person had just gotten into the elevator and so he called out for them to wait and hold it for him which he did. He was obviously a guard of some sort and clearly called upon to protect the Senator but question is why him. Obi-Wan could understand why he and Anakin were called up but this guy looked rather ridiculous in his baggy jeans and torn long sleeve top which was clearly not presentable. He was also swinging around a Katana which was rather strange for a weapon because there weren't that many Katana's now days as everyone used blasters or lightsabers in the case of Jedi. After having being asked that they were going up to the Senator Obi-Wan nodded and stood there next to Anakin who was clearly excited.

"Relax. Clear you're mind young padwan." Obi-Wan said as Anakin stared out the clear window of the elevator shaft.

"A Bit jumpy there lad huh?" Sertan asked as he watched the young teen eye every corner and constantly move his foot.

"It's been forever since I have seen him. I don't even know if he remembers me at all. I keep picturing his kind and smiling face as he looked after me after we left mother on Tatooine." Anakin said as he once again looked out the window.

"Who's he?" Sertan asked knowing full well who the young lad meant.

"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you Anakin. Just be mindful of your thoughts and make sure they don't stray." Obi-Wan said ignoring the other guy's question

"Yes Master." Anakin said sighing as he stared out the window

Harry who was in the kitchen whilst Sertan was coming up the elevator shaft with the two Jedi had finished baking Sertan's cake and was putting on the final touches when he heard the elevator go _'bing'_ which indicated that Sertan had arrived.

"Jar Jar can you please go and greet them I need to make sure that this cake is finished." Harry said to the Gungan who was trying to steal the cake rather than help.

"Mesha go greet Jedi." Jar Jar said as he wondered off to greet the Jedi and Sertan.

Harry didn't feel right to correct Jar Jar with the fact that Sertan was not a Jedi and rather a guard. Putting the last touch on the cake he then wondered into the living room as he heard voices. Standing there in all his glory was Sertan; he was wearing that same old long sleeve shirt that he would always wear at the academy and those same baggy jeans. Harry grinned as Sertan waved hello to him and so in excitement he strode quickly towards Sertan and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." Harry said burying his head in Sertan's shoulder

"Missed you too green eyes." Sertan said as he hugged Harry tightly

Meanwhile Anakin who was standing next to Ob-Wan glared as the two hugged clearly this new comer knew Harry and was something special to him so therefore that automatically placed him in Anakin's bad books.

Harry let go of the hug and looked at Sertan then looked over at the other two people standing behind; they were clearly Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker as he could tell that Obi-Wan had not changed a bit he had grown a beard and hair but that was just about as much as he had changed his facial features were still the same. Anakin however had grown up since Tatooine and was no longer the cute little boy who had called him an Angel instead he was a fully grown young adult obviously around about 20 year's old possibly older and had grown some major muscles.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin it's good to see you both. Please come in and sit down. Jar Jar if you could please show them to the living room I will be right back with some tea and snacks." Harry said as he ushered Jar Jar to come forward who then led them to the living room.

"So Royal Guard huh? Boy times have changed haven't they kid." Sertan said as he stared his little friend up and down.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.


	8. Chapter 8

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note:** Thanks for Reading Reviews make me happy also sorry for the shortness I thought you guys would like a chapter sooner rather than wait for two more chapters. I will be writing more soon I just had to work on Tafe Assignments. PS please tell me if you are liking Sertan's character. Also don't worry this is still a Harry/Anakin Also if Sertan were to find someone who should it be? I need a few ideas please.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**~Last Time~**_

"Obi-Wan, Anakin it's good to see you both. Please come in and sit down. Jar Jar if you could please show them to the living room I will be right back with some tea and snacks." Harry said as he ushered Jar Jar to come forward who then led them to the living room.

"So royal guard huh? Boy times have changed haven't they kid." Sertan said as he stared his little friend up and down.

Author Note: Thank you for favouriting my story and following it please review it and tell me what you think of it as I need to know if you like this version better or the other version.

_**~Now~**_

Harry and Padme were in their separate rooms packing as they had discussed that the best solution was to separate the siblings due to the fact that they did not know which sibling was being targeted. It was to be stated that Obi-Wan Kenobi would travel with the eldest sibling Padme and Anakin and Sertan were to travel with the youngest Harry. At this time Sertan and Anakin were outside Harry's door glaring at each other or if anyone asked having a 'friendly' staring contest.

Harry of course who was inside oblivious as to the two boys staring each other down was putting away all his valuables. His photo of his family were wrapped tightly in a shirt due to the fact that he hadn't wanted to lose it or have it broken as all his Hogwarts photos and other special items had not been able to come with him to this dimension due to the fact that they weren't off it and would have been erased. Therefore he cherished anything he could find of his newest family which involved Padme and his parents as well as his cousin Sola who was the eldest out of them all.

In the suitcase went a photo of him and Sertan at Graduation, pausing whilst putting that photo there he hadn't realised that Anakin who had stopped his staring contest with Sertan had walked inside to check on him.

Anakin had decided to take the chance of talking to the only person who had been in his dreams and had been haunting them since the day that they had met. When Anakin was Eleven he had met an angel who was only out to protect his sister. This angel showed him that he could be more than just a slave much like he had once dreamed before Watto squished his dreams. His angel had helped him build his speeder and gave him confidence to be who he had always wanted to be even though he had only come to Tatooine to fix up his broken ship with Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Harry it is almost time for us to depart, did you need any help?" Anakin asked as he closed in on Harry

Harry who was a little surprised that he hadn't noticed Anakin come in had turned around to find Anakin standing just a hand away from his face. Taking a step back he shook his head.

"I'm fine thank you Anakin." Said Harry as he shook his head smiling

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to help you pack." Anakin asked again as he took a step towards Harry bringing in that closeness again

"Please stop." Harry asked as he took another step away from Anakin yet again

"Stop what?" Anakin asked as he once again followed Harry as he walked

"That." Harry said turning away from Anakin slightly "You are making me feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry." Anakin said giving a smile which looked more like a smirk as he backed Harry to the wall

"Anakin we can't. So whatever is going through that head of yours has to stop." Harry said as he ducked under Anakin's arm which was now pressed against the wall behind Harry

"Why?" Anakin asked as he turned around to face Harry who was back towards his suitcase putting the final touches in there.

"Because it just wouldn't work out. We are just too different and the last I saw you, you were a little boy on Tatooine who needed support and friendship." Harry said as he closed his suitcase and opened the door to leave the room.

Sertan who was on the other side and who had listened to the entire conversation had picked up Harry's suitcase and led him outside to meet with his sister; then he turned to Anakin and glared at him.

"Don't even think about it Jedi. Harry has been hurt too many times by jerks like you so I suggest you back off and focus on your task which is to protect him NOT date him." Sertan said as he then threw Harry's suitcase to the Jedi and followed Harry out

* * *

Thanks for Reading Reviews make me happy also sorry for the shortness I thought you guys would like a chapter sooner rather than wait for two more chapters. I will be writing more soon I just had to work on tafe assignments


	9. Chapter 9

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By** Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note:** Please let it be noted that I really hate the fact that stories get put into the Worst Story Of All Time Category yes the story maybe bad but that does not mean that it deserves that. My first version of Veneficus Per Vis was placed into a forum of a Worst Stories Of All Times and to see that there and the remark of how horrible it was really hurts. If you don't like the story then that's fine just don't place it in a forum like that no story ever deserves that. I found it by googling my story by accident because I had pasted it in the wrong location. REMEMBER WORDS DO HURT even if I am strong it could hurt someone else who has their story in there.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**~Last Time~**_  
"Why?" Anakin asked as he turned around to face Harry who was back towards his suitcase putting the final touches in there.

"Because it just wouldn't work out. We are just too different and the last I saw you, you were a little boy on Tatooine who needed support and friendship." Harry said as he closed his suitcase and opened the door to leave the room.

Sertan who was on the other side and who had listened to the entire conversation had picked up Harry's suitcase and led him outside to meet with his sister; then he turned to Anakin and glared at him.

"Don't even think about it Jedi. Harry has been hurt too many times by jerks like you so I suggest you back off and focus on your task which is to protect him NOT date him." Sertan said as he then threw Harry's suitcase to the Jedi and followed Harry out

_**~Now~**_

Both Padme and Obi-Wan were waiting for Harry to come outside when they saw Sertan walking out the door. Sertan who saw the Jedi Master turned to him and nodded.

"Make sure you remind the rules to your Padwan he has seemed to have forgotten that he isn't here for pleasure and is here for protection only." Sertan said as his eyes drew to Harry who was slowly coming out of the door

Obi-Wan sighed he knew that Anakin's affections for young Harry were strong but he never expected them to be of love and not of friendship. As a Jedi you couldn't fall in love no attachments and if you did then you had to leave the Jedi council. He knew this and learnt it harshly when his best friend had left the Jedi Council due to the fact that he had fallen in love with a girl he had met whilst traveling. This way back when he was a Padwan himself.

"I shall remind him that there are to be no attachments as a Jedi. It is a harsh reality for us." Obi-Wan said sighing as he led Padme to the vehicle

Sertan nodded and then went to help Harry who was lugging his suitcase behind him which was apparently no longer in Anakin's care; then as he got the suitcase in he and the Jedi Padwan made sure that Harry was able to get into the vehicle.

_**~Time Gap~**_

It took a good three hours to reach to the Jedi Temple where they would be letting off Obi-Wan and Padme and during this time Obi-Wan had talked to his young Padwan and had warned him to remember that he had become a Jedi and could not peruse his affections for young Harry. Anakin had glared at the ground the entire time that Obi-Wan had that talk to him.

"It's time for us to leave Padme." Obi-Wan said as he stood up to open the door to the vehicle

Padme nodded and gave the other boys a hug goodbye but when she got to Harry she held him tight and buried her head into his shoulder.

"You promise me you will be okay little brother." Padme said as she held Harry tightly

"I will sister. We will be stopping at home for a little while then we shall head up to Naboo for the remainder of the time." Harry said as he kissed his sisters forehead

"Sertan. Harry is in your care protect him like you did at the academy." Padme said as she looked at Sertan "However please refrain from getting the both of you drunk. On Second thoughts that can be Anakin's job."

All Sertan and Anakin could do was nod as they then watched Ob-Wan and Padme head off to the Jedi Temple. The three then sat down in an awkward silence neither one not knowing what to say due to the fact that for Harry he had no idea when he'd get the chance to see his sister again and for Sertan because he knew that if he busted this mission which was highly un-likely but with the Jedi he could however if it did fail this would be his last mission ever and he would have to resort to smuggling. Anakin on the other hand had stayed quiet ever since Obi-Wan had sat him down and told him that he could not pursue his feelings for Harry which he knew he could not get rid of.

The Vehicle took off and headed into the direction of Harry's home. An awkward silence filling the entire travel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By**: Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note: **I'm so sorry for not getting the other 4 chapters which I had written out but they were on my old computer which has died and I recently got this new one here which is working however I can't seem to get the old files of my old laptop and so I now have to remember what I wrote for the last lot of chapters which bites. Added to that I've been at Collage and had a very unfair Collage teacher who failed me on a subject because they didn't bother teaching it properly to me and so that results in me having to re-do that whole course hopefully I can just by pass the subjects which I passed ;_; I only failed that teachers subjects because they didn't bother teaching us at all…

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**~Last Time~**_  
Anakin on the other hand had stayed quiet ever since Obi-Wan had sat him down and told him that he could not pursue his feelings for Harry which he knew he could not get rid of.

The Vehicle took off and headed into the direction of Harry's home. An awkward silence filling the entire travel.

_**~Now~**_

"We are coming into Naboo now Sir." Stated the pilot

"Thank you. Please land wherever you can which will not reveal us." Stated Sertan who was sitting down in the ship.

It had taken them a few more days than expected to reach Naboo. They had to first and foremost ditch the ship that they were on before and then locate another one which would be willing to take three random strangers and two droids onto their ship. Of course during this time, it had given both Sertan and Anakin a chance to have several staring contests as neither would speak to each other. Neither wanting to learn more about each other's past. Which of course with all this silence had made it awkward for Harry who was stuck having no idea with what had occurred between the two before they had all left.

"Thank god." Harry muttered as he eyed both of his guards

Anakin who had been quiet the entire trip only occasionally muttering about stuck up red heads who had no clue what they were going on about had stood up and picked up his and Harry's luggage insisting that he carried his angel's luggage and not even allowing him to pick it up. He stalked outside onto the grass as they had landed in what looked to be a field. Harry soon followed behind Anakin and Sertan took the behind ensuring that Harry was protected from behind.

"Welcome to Naboo. God I haven't been back here in ages. Not since the day I graduated the academy." Proclaimed Harry as he stretched his arms taking his stride to match Anakin's

"You should stay in the middle of us Harry." Sertan said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder

"Please Sertan this is my home town. I'm safe here." Harry said as rolled his eyes

"So where do we go from here?" Anakin asked as he turned to smile at Harry

"Follow me!" Harry Stated as he grabbed Anakin's arm and lead him through the village

Sertan who had stood back and watched the interaction between the young Jedi apprentice and his best mate sighed as he knew it wouldn't be long now until the two fell deeply in love which of course in his experience would never end well. A love between a Jedi and well anyone was forbidden. He had no idea how his sister even managed to fall in love with a Jedi in the first place but let alone marry one. The Jedi had left the order to pursue a relationship with his sister and whilst he knew they were in love it didn't end well as the young Jedi had dearly missed using the force and missed the teaching that he had been taught and his best mate.

The relationship that he could see which had already started forming between young Anakin and Harry could only end in tears or worst the death of one of them. Something which Sertan was never going to allow to be repeated ever again.

"Sertan stop lagging behind I want to get home as quickly as possible." Harry shouted from afar not ever letting go of Anakin's arm once


	11. Chapter 11

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By**: Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

**Author Note: **I'm so sorry for not getting the other 4 chapters which I had written out but they were on my old computer which has died and I recently got this new one here which is working however I can't seem to get the old files of my old laptop and so I now have to remember what I wrote for the last lot of chapters which bites. Added to that I've been at Collage and had a very unfair Collage teacher who failed me on a subject because they didn't bother teaching it properly to me and so that results in me having to re-do that whole course hopefully I can just by pass the subjects which I passed ;_; I only failed that teachers subjects because they didn't bother teaching us at all…

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**~Last Time~**_

The relationship that he could see which had already started forming between young Anakin and Harry could only end in tears or worst the death of one of them. Something which Sertan was never going to allow to be repeated ever again.

"Sertan stop lagging behind I want to get home as quickly as possible." Harry shouted from afar not ever letting go of Anakin's arm once

_**~Now~**_

Harry had dragged Anakin through the streets of the village occasionally stopping to say hello to old familiar faces his hand which had been clasped firmly on Anakin's arm had moved down to Anakin's hand as he had taken some of the Luggage off Anakin. They were now coming up to his street and so he reluctantly let go of Anakin's hand and started to walk at a slower pace than what he had been. Sertan who had been watching the whole time pulled Harry into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Sertan asked as he pulled his best mate into a hug

"Should we have come here?" Harry asked eyeing his street

"I was told that Naboo was the safest part in the Galaxy correct me if I'm wrong but that will mean you will be safe here." Anakin said as he smiled at Harry

"Well yes, but my being here has put them all in danger and my family. My mother and father as well as my cousin and nephew and niece." Harry said as he buried his head in Sertan's arms

"They will not be in any danger I promise you as a Jedi and you're guard that I will protect all those you care about Harry. As you had done for me those many years ago on Tatoinne" Anakin said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder

Harry breathed and then turned around and nodded at Anakin and then grabbed Anakin's hand again and lead him off through the street. Children were playing with a ball kicking it around when it landed in front of Harry who then picked it up and knelt down.

"Excuse me Mr. Can we have our ball back?" Asked a little girl who was in the group of children.

"Of course." Harry replied smiling as he handed the ball back

The little girl looked Anakin who was currently standing next to Harry smiling down at the children and saw the

"You're a Jedi!" Proclaimed the little girl as she pointed to the lightsabre that was underneath Anakin's cloak.

The other children then rushed over all immediately pointing and looking at Anakin's lightsabre.

"Why yes I am." Anakin said as he knelt down to the children's level

"What are you doing here Sir?" The young girl asked

It was not Anakin that had answered the young girl instead it was Harry who had smiled at the little girl.

"He is here because he promised to meet my family. After all it's only fair since I met his mother before he had become a Jedi." Harry answered as he ruffled the little girls head

"Oh. But I thought only boy's met their partner's family's like that. That's what my mother said." Stated the little girl as if it was obvious

Sertan who had been watching the whole thing started laughing as Harry's face went bright red and Anakin looked away biting the inside of his cheek.

"Friends can also meet parent's." Sertan said as he lent on Harry for support.

"Oh… Okay!" said the little girl as she smiled and walked away with the ball in hand

"So shall we continue or do I need to pull you over my shoulder much like in the academy green eyes!" Sertan said as he was laughing


	12. Chapter 12

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By**: Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**~Last Time~**_

"Oh. But I thought only boy's met their partner's family's like that. That's what my mother said." Stated the little girl as if it was obvious

Sertan who had been watching the whole thing started laughing as Harry's face went bright red and Anakin looked away biting the inside of his cheek.

"Friends can also meet parent's." Sertan said as he leant on Harry for support.

"Oh… Okay!" said the little girl as she smiled and walked away with the ball in hand

"So shall we continue or do I need to pull you over my shoulder much like in the academy green eyes!" Sertan said as he was laughing

_**~Now~**_

They had continued on down the street Harry's red face slowly had settled to his usual colour only now at a tinge of pink as he held Anakin's hand. The trio and droids came to a halt as they came to a stone staircase which lead up to a beautiful garden. The garden had many different flowers growing all the way through it and to the left of the garden was a door which obviously led to the inside of the house.

"Well this is my house." Harry said breathing in deeply releasing his grip on Anakin's hand

"It looks lovely." Anakin said as he eyed the area

"I can see you growing up here green eyes shame you didn't get much time here after the age of twelve." Sertan said as he remembered a young Harry opening the dorm door to his 15-year-old self

"Shall we?" Harry said as he started to climb the familiar stairs the door opened to reveal his niece and nephew Ryo and Poojia Janren

"Uncle Harold! You're back!" shouted the children as they raced forward towards their uncle

Anakin stood on the steps just below Harry and smiled as he watched his angel embrace his niece and nephew. He could just imagine Harry holding his own child and his eyes filled with love. It didn't even occur to Anakin that men couldn't become pregnant but that didn't matter to him after all his mother had become pregnant with him without having a partner and because of the force so who knew what the future would hold.

Sertan eyed Anakin as he watched the Jedi he knew that look. It was the same look that his sister's husband had whenever his sister had held a child in her' arms and he sighed knowing just how far deep the two were already involved which meant that it was too late to stop it no matter how hard he would have tried. The only thing now that he could do was to ensure that they both survive that nothing happens to either of them.

"Anakin come and meet my niece and nephew Ryo and Poojia Janren. They are my cousin's children." Harry said as he pulled Anakin down at the children's level

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Anakin said as he smiled at the children

"Where is Aunt Padme?" Asked the two children at the same time

"Aunt Padme is busy at the moment but I thought I'd stop by and say hello to you two trouble makers and your mother." Harry said as he ruffled the children's head

"Mum's inside with Grandma making lunch." Said Ryo as he eyed the two droids behind Sertan "Wow are those droids!" He asked shocked eyeing the machines

"yes they are my friend Anakin built one of them himself and the other is my personal droid." Harry said as he stood up.

"Come on Uncle Harry I want to show you what I made for you. Said Poojia as she pulled her uncle along through the door


	13. Chapter 13

**Veneficus per Vis**

**By**: Fireflyhikari aka Lady Penelo Solidor

**Title means:** Wizard by Force

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and George Lucas. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**~Last Time~**_

"Mum's inside with Grandma making lunch." Said Ryo as he eyed the two droids behind Sertan "Wow are those droids!" He asked shocked eyeing the machines.

"Yes they are my friend Anakin built one of them himself and the other is my personal droid." Harry said as he stood up.

"Come on Uncle Harry I want to show you what I made for you. Said Poojia as she pulled her uncle along through the door

_**~Now~**_

"It's good to be home." Harry said sighing as he walked in the front door with Sertan and Anakin following behind him

"Harry? Dear cousin is that you?" asked a female voice from further down the hallway

"No. It's the boogie monster. Yes, it's me. Who else do you think it could be?" Harry said smirking

As they walked to the end of the hall Harry saw his only cousin Sola who was more like a second sister to him rather than a cousin and smiled at her.

"It has been awhile little cousin." Sola said as she hugged Harry

"I know. I'm sorry but I've been busy." Harry said as he pulled away from the hug

"So, who are these lovely gentlemen behind you?" Sola said eyeing both Anakin and Sertan

"Sola I'd like you to meet Sertan, we studied at the academe together." Harry said smiling as he pulled Sertan next to him

"It's nice to meet you, mam." Sertan said as he eyed Harry's cousin up and down smirking

"Likewise," Sola said blushing at the young man next to her cousin

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sertan could never turn down an opportunity to flirt with a woman. Coughing slightly to make a noise he then nudged Anakin forward. Sola then looked at Harry and remembered the second person standing there.

"This is Anakin Skywalker." Harry said trying hard not to lace his hands with Anakin's whose hand was in his reach

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anakin." Sola said eyeing the man next to her cousin. It was then she noticed that he held a lightsabre near his hip. "You're a Jedi?" She proclaimed in shock

"Yes I am. Mam." Anakin said as he looked at Harry's cousin

"Yes. Well why don't we go into the dining room table. Aunt Ruwee is making lunch." Sola said as she, lead the three into the dining room


End file.
